The days of our lifes
by 3m3rald Knight
Summary: Hey there, i'm new this is my first upload but i'd appreciate the reveiws and the criticism. the story or the new region is in minnesota but yes the name is french but our hero, aaron, he has impaired vision, faces many trials, and challenges. one of which, will he find love?
1. The Flashback

The days we have

A/N Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo and associates do, only things I do own are the new oc regions and characters. The pokemon regions are represented by North America (made up regions). Please leave suggestions when you're done reading. I'm also doing a pokemon writing challenge. With me as main character, habits and other things. And another thing, i'll be continuously editing/ updating these chapters. Thank you. Enjoy!

_Conversation = telepathy_

**Conversation = sound effects or yelling**

_**Conversation = telepathy and yelling**_

**Chapter 1: the meeting/ flashback**

(Aaron's pov)

I remember the day we met. It was December 20th of 2004. I was six years old at the time I meet her. I was happily playing in the forest near my house in Milaca of la region de Mille Lacs. It was beautiful to my standards, it was the winter time. To outsiders and elders it's harsh and mostly older people. But I'm different, I love it. Anyways, I was playing in the forest by my house, as I'm ten minutes out from my house, I heard screaming not fear screams, pain screams.

I know, I have very heightened sense of hearing, smell, and touch since I'm blind, not fully blind but still. I ran to the noise to see what it was. As I got there a minute later, I saw three wolf - like pokemon; all three are Mightyena. One has a big scar on its face running from the right ear to left bottom jaw, and one on its right sides, from just looking at it I assumed it was the pack leader and all three was cornering a helpless Ralts to or onto a big tree.

As I got closer I accidentally stepped on a stick, **CRACK!** It snapped pretty loudly and still echoing through the forest. The pack of wolves turned to me, which I just stood there frozen by the sound. As I got my composer back, the leader came running at me. As small as I was, I only was fast enough to evade them, not out run them. The leader lunged at me thinking of me as its next meal.

I ducked under him; when he got over me, I punched him hard in the stomach. With how "Idiotic" I was as a kid, I ran towards the other two. The one on the left lunged for my feet, so as an impulse, I kicked his head down into the ground. The right Mightyena lunged straight at me; I dodged him and kneed him in the ribs. But what I didn't notice was how they clawed me. I was bleeding on my legs, stomach, and back. But it didn't matter. I ran towards the injured pokémon. As soon as I got too it, it was almost passed out passed out and I could hear more Mightyenas.

As I reached her, I gently grabbed her and took off running to a hiding spot. This was pretty much useless because they can smell blood. I started to bolt anyways. One thing I knew is their center of gravity. So, with the half- dead Ralts in my hands, I sprinted towards a frozen lake. But as soon as I reached a huge boulder, I was ambushed by Mightyenas and a couple Poochyenas. The pack circled me off, the alpha male came to me in a low stance. As soon as it deemed close it lunged at me, the only thing I could was curl up the claw marked pokemon. As I got to the ground, in an upright fetal position, I covered it. "Is this it?" I thought. Then all of a sudden I saw a red blur that attacked the alpha male. I got up and saw my Arcainine, Bubba; was defending me from them and then, **BANG!** I heard gunshots. I turned around, and saw my dad with his 12 gauge shotgun. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

Twenty minutes later, I woke up to find myself in my room lying in my bed. I tried to get up but pain shot up and I started to tear up from the pain. I looked at myself covered in bandages.

Then something rustled beside me. I looked over on my left side, there it was, the Ralts I saved. I got up, due to find Bubba and my daddy to thank them, and I was hungry but before I actually got up, I introduced myself as Aaron Smith. As I came downstairs, Bubba jumped on me from being happy to see me. "I love you too boy and thank you". When I patted his head, he got up and noticed my back was bleeding. He came up to me and was licking my back, "Bubba, what are you doing?"

"He's just licking your wounds which you're back opened from you getting up too quick, I'm still surprised that your leg and stomach didn't open knowing you, Aaron." My dad said. "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry." I answered him.

He sweat drops, "As I figured. Even when you're all cut up that's all you say? Well okay."

"Oh and thank you, for helping me Daddy." I told him as he gave me a sandwich. "Oh no, Bubba's the true hero, how is she feeling?"

"She?" I asked curiously.

"Aaron, you know I'm a medic so I gave her a checkup, and yes you can keep her." He told me with a smile.

"Thank you daddy." I gave him a hug and ran back upstairs. "Jason, have you seen Aaron or Nate?" "Aaron ran back upstairs and Nate's in his room as always." He tells Heather.

"I'm glad Aaron's alright." My mom said.

As I got back up to my room, I saw her sitting up, looking out of the window.

"Here, you should eat something." I said while giving her half of my sandwich.

"Ralt ralts." She hesitantly took the half sandwich from me.

"Go ahead, try it." I reassured her, "you look hungry."

She slowly brings it up to her mouth and took a little bite from it. Then she realizes that it's not gonna hurt her, so she scarfs it down.

"Ra ralts." She hugs me as a 'thank you'. Then and there as she hugged me, she felt something warm and non-threatening, protective and loving, strong yet gentle. She also felt something else; she could tell I could feel the same thing about her. As she felt that, she let go of me and a faint blush appeared on her face. I looked at her thinking if she has a low fever, but I didn't press the matter.

We sat there awkwardly, then after a while, I spoke up "Looks like I can keep you." After hearing this, she happily hugs me again. "But first." She looks at me in confusion when I continued to talk. "First, I need to name you. Hmm, how about" I paused for a second, "Jennifer?"

She shook her head. I sat there thinking as hard as my young mind could handle, which concerned her. Then the name came to me. "Jaden?" I sat there watching her face expressions; well it was worth a shot.

When I was getting sad cause I had given some thought to the name. Suddenly, I felt something embracing my waist. I looked down and saw her hugging me saying that she loved the name and would want it to be hers.

"Jaden it is then." I told her with a young, naïve smile. Jaden bounced up and down with joy for her having the name.

"I think we'll be close friends." I gave her a friendly smile as she blushed and smiled back.

Time flew by as we became best friends. We helped each other with a lot of things, she taught me how to read auras since we both know I don't have the best vision, and I taught her that not all people are bad. Hey what did I know, I was four at the time, which I didn't know any better. But at the time period I'm at is twelve years after this encounter.


	2. The meeting

A/N disclaimer- refer to chapter one because I really don't like to keep typing it.

**Chapter 2: The beginning **

(Jade's Pov)

Years have passed since Aaron saved me from dying. I was all alone and trying to find my parents. I think they abandoned me when I hatched, or they were protecting me against a lot of bad people trying to sell me off. When I was still an egg, I could tell they were there because of their warmth, but when I broke free of that prison, they were gone. So I went into the forest to find them. At the time it was snowing and very cold, 'Man I wish I had mom and dad for warmth.' I thought to myself.

I kept on traveling for what felt to be 3 months. There was basically nothing to eat except frozen berries, but there was a berry that wouldn't freeze; I think it's called Aspear berry? So I grabbed as much as I can to take with me.

I kept walking, and then I heard howling. I turned around and saw it was a pack of Mightyena looking to make me of their lunch. Then I knew I had to run. I ran and ran as fast as my little legs could, with tripping in the snow here and there and them clawing at me to incapacitate me. I looked back to see if they were still following me, two of them have gone back to somewhere, and the one who appears to have lots of visible scars was still following me.

As I got to a big tree in front of me, the other two came around and made sure I was pinned down. Bloody and tired, I heaved in a large amount of air **"SOMEONE, HELP MEE!"** I yelled as loud as I could. "No one's gonna her you scream or yell here missy. What's that saying that humans say? "When a tree falls in a forest, does someone here it?" something like that" he continued while him and his pack slowly crept up on me "luckily for us, you'll become the first to be eaten out here in the wilderness during winter."

He came up to me showing his teeth and growling. As I tried to gasp in one more desperate time, which I knew was futile. **"SOMEONE, PLEASE SAVE ME!" **I yelled one final time.

"_Sigh_, when will you learn that no one would be able to hear you, you're just stalling the inevitable."

He came up to me looking like he was about to pounce. **CRACK! **A twig snapped, we all turned and I saw a dirty blonde boy with hazel eyes around the age of six. I don't know. He stood frozen because of the startling sound the twig made.

The Alpha told the other two "Look, a human child. At least he has more meat on his bones than this weakling here, let's get him!" He howled and started running at the boy. I wanted to yell towards the boy to run away. Then what I saw, struck me. He was running towards at the pack. I could see him ducking under their leader punching him hard in the stomach, but he didn't notice that the Alpha Mightyena clawed him pretty bad on his back. He was to occupied on saving me, that was when I started to cry. From my travels I have met humans who would hurt, use, or sell me off. Primarily, they were the ones with corrupted, dark souls. Which made me believe all humans to be 'bad', but this boy, his soul's all pure white, whiter than the whitest snow here.

As he kept coming for me, the one on his left went for his legs, so he kicked his head down. Like before, he failed to notice the injury to his leg. He ran right for the one whose left, which that black pokemon lunged straight for his stomach. He dodged him, which was futile, as he kneed that one in his ribs. The moment that happened, the boy got scratched his torso. As he got to me, I heard howling. I looked around and saw the usual three chasing after him, and then I felt something picked me up. I looked up to see the boy, except something was off. Instead eyes of hazel they were deep blue, and a much more protective aura came around him.

As he started to sprint to full speed, I looked at his eyes to see where he's focusing at. As I turned my head in that direction, I used my perception to see where we're going. To the lake, we were heading towards the lake. I'd say that was good thinking. Even though he can't out run them, but out evade them; I knew it would be frozen pretty good. Four legged pokemon except ice types, as far as I know of would have trouble balancing on ice. As we got to a big boulder, there here tons of them cutting us off, even poochyena's. I knew we were finished right then and there. I was pretty exhausted, and I could tell he was pretty exhausted for sure. As they closed off the circle and wound it close to us, the Alpha stepped forward " hehe, now you two won't be able to escape." He then jumped at us.

The boy used his body as a shield by wrapping himself around me, I closed my eyes knowing this was it, then all of a sudden, I heard yelping and deeper growling. From the sounds of it, it is much bigger than them. **"GET AWAY FROM THEM." **It growled. As I looked up I saw an Arcainine standing in between us and them. Then, **BANG! **A loud noise eruptedas another human came running up to us with his boom stick thing, which also from my travels, I learned it was a gun. At that moment, the boy and I blacked out.

I awoke thirty minutes later to a strange, but comfortable place. I awoke because of how fast the boy got up.

"Ouch, that hurt alot, I'm glad you're okay. I'm Aaron Smith." He introduced himself and as I looked into his eyes, I was mesmerized. How gorgeous they were, sure they were hazel, but his eyes are different. He also has long eyelashes as well.

He got up, due to his stomach growling. Seconds later, **THUD!** A loud noise came from downstairs. I waited for him to return.

'_Hmm, Aaron seems pretty nice.' _I thought to myself. I was too deep in thought to even notice the door opening.

"Here, you should eat something." He tore off a piece of something he was holding "Have a piece off my sandwich."

I grabbed that piece and hesitantly looked at it. Pondering whether or not to eat it. He spoke up.

"Go ahead, try it." He comforted me. So I slowly brought it up to my mouth and took a bite. That's when I realized it wasn't gonna hurt me, so I scarfed it down.

'Thank you.' I hugged him. I think he took that as a thank you. The moment we hugged I felt something about him. Something warm and non-threatening, protective and loving, strong yet gentle. Also I felt something else, he doesn't yet realize it, but he'll feel the same about me.

As I felt that, I let go with a faint blush. Aaron looks at me wondering if I have a fever. We sat there awkwardly for some time, then, "Looks like I can keep you."

I embraced him happily upon hearing that. Finally, I have some place warm and loving to stay.

"But first," I looked at him in dismay thinking he has circumstances like using me or beating me. As he continued, "First, I need to name you." I felt relieved when he said that.

The dirty blonde paused for a second, "Jennifer?" I thought about it but I don't like the name so I shook my head.

He sat there for a long time thinking, coming up with something.

"Jaden?" he asked me. I sat there thinking hard on it but I could tell that was the best the boy could come up with, but I do love the name. I hugged his waist telling him 'thank you' for the name.

"Jaden it is then." He told me with a warming, friendly smile. I bounced up and down in joy of having such a beautiful name.

"I think we'll be close friends." He gave me another friendly smile, as I blushed and returned that smile.

Time went by as we became best friends. We taught each other things. I taught him auras since he's partially blind, he taught me not all people are bad. But I miss him. Twelve years after we met, I don't even get to see him as often as I should now. I hope he'll come back home unhurt though.

Chapter 2


	3. The journey begins

A/N disclaimer- refer to chapter one, sorry I was on a trip and my brother was hogging my laptop and didn't have wifi. Anyways, on with the story. Also I'm having a bit of a writer's block so please don't be too mean.

**Chapter 3: The journey begins**

(Normal POV)

November 30th, 2008

_**Riiinggg! **_The alarm clock shouted in a particular dirty blonde's ears. Six years older than when we first meet Aaron and Jaden; she is now a Kirlia.

"Ow, dammit that hurt." Aaron muttered under his breath.

"If you wouldn't have slept on the edge of the bed this wouldn't be your wake up call." The Kirlia jokingly said with a smile on her face.

"Whatever, Jaden." Aaron dejectedly answered.

Aaron looked at the clock to see what time it was. It obviously read 10:00 A.M.

"Shit, we're gonna be late." He said while going to the bathroom to take a quick shower, while throwing off his shirt, then shorts before he closed the door.

'He looks adorable with his messy hair.' Jaden thought with a smile on her face, 'Man I can't wait to evolve into a Gardevoir.' She thought about what she'll do with him when he hits his 16th birthday with her as a Gardevoir. Which, earned a deep red blush on her face, she knew Aaron wasn't gonna come out until 5 minutes after.

After she was done thinking to herself, she came back to the real world to start to focus.

'let's see, Aaron's med kit? Check. Extra pairs of clothes? Check. Shower bag with his deodorant, toothbrush/ paste, and I might want to throw in a razor with gel as well for when he needs to shave. Check. M.R.E's? Check. I know he might want to take his recipe book with him as he is an excellent cook. Check.' As Jaden was making final preparations to his back-pack, Aaron walked out.

(Aaron's POV)

"I think that's everything Jaden and already got a couple of those things in my bag already that you're bringing out to put in."

The Kirlia looked at him as she was saying 'sorry.'

"It's alright Jade it wouldn't hurt having extras, why don't you get in the shower as I look through my clothes, okay?" I told her as I got things ready. My dad walks in the room with his gun in his holster.

"Here Aaron, take this." My dad handed me his gun.

"Your .45? Dad I know you want me to stay safe on my journey but I'll have Jaden and other Pokémon. But thanks dad." I took it without argument just in case I needed it. I placed it in my bag where I can reach it but I doubt I'll need it.

Ever since my parents split since I was ten, I'm living with an abusive stepmother who has my dad wrapped around her damn fingers for two years now and I was waiting for this day so I can get out of here. Jaden had it worse; she was beaten and was forced to turn on me. Secretly when that "Bitch" wasn't around, Jade would tend to me making sure I was alright. Since we knew each other for six years, we built a lot of trust.

Me on the other hand, I would be starved and wasn't allowed to eat much anyways. I was also beaten by my own father. He was being blindly led to believe the blames that bitch told him. But now, I could tell my dad has had enough of her abusing both my brother and I.

"Aaron, are you alright?" Jaden asked me with a tone of worry and concernment.

"I was just thinking on how happy I am to be out this abusive bitch's house. Had a horrible atmosphere and the taste in decorations were bad and really creepy." I answered her with an ecstatic tone of wanting to get out of here.

"Tell me about, with how she abused us. With me being beaten and she made me turn on you. yeah we've seen better days together." She retorted or answered back with.

"Well." Aaron paused for a brief moment. "I'm just happy we get out of here, because I can't stand to watch her beating you Jaden."

I stand up putting the bag on after getting my orange shoes on. I turned to her and said "C'mon, let's go." Just as I got to the front door, my Dad stopped me.

"Remember son, you can come and tell both Nate and I about your adventure." My Dad said as well, "Jaden, keep him safe."

Saying goodbye and spent my last ten minutes with him but not her. I opened and walked out of the front door, that was when she said bye, but I just closed the front door without acknowledging her.

**(Jaden's POV)**

We walked away from our or rather her house and didn't look back. I can tell Aaron wanted to run back and hug his Dad again because I saw it on his face. We headed for the lab where Nate worked as an intern as a writer. It only took us five minutes to get there; I saw the big building coming up in the distance.

We got to the building or rather almost. Aaron just stopped out of nowhere and said, "Jaden, I couldn't stand seeing you getting beaten and forced to hurt and neglect me. I understand you had to because you didn't want her to beat both of us more. I .." Aaron paused and had a sad/hurt presence on him, but he continued. "I still trust you no matter what happens to us." he had shed a little bit of tears and wiped them on his shirt but ended his talk "I'm just happy that she didn't hurt you too bad." He finished talking and hugged me. "Thank you for being my best friend, Jaden."

I hugged him back. We stayed like that for thirty seconds.

"Welp, let's get in there." Aaron said, as we let go of the hug.

"Right!" I nodded with determination.

**(Normal POV)**

They both got to the double doors and walked into the lab to "Hey, good morning Aaron."

The mysterious voice called to Aaron. He turned around and saw another dirty blonde with long hair, tall, blue eye with a brown noticeable speck in the right eye, and built bigger than Aaron.

"Oh hey Nate." Aaron greeted back.

"Morning Nate." Jaden happily said alongside Aaron.

"What brings you here?" The twelve year old asked. Thinking he asked the wrong question and now regretting asking that knowing Aaron, will come up with a smart alec answer.

"Oh, nothing. Just getting my pokedex and getting ready for my adventure." The younger brother said.

"Okay right this way." Nate led Aaron down a long corridor with lots of computers, shelves, and desks with other scientists at work. Yea sure it's big and easy for someone like me to get lost. Jaden was laughing cause she knows it's true with my mind set, it's easy for me because of my mindset that I easily get distracted.

Aaron overheard Jaden's laughing. "What's so funny" He asks. She just shakes her head. "Okay then." They continued walking till they get too bigger double doors made of wood. As they opened I saw the inside of the lab. It amazed me with the size; I mean it had its own indoor gym, both exercise and battle field.

"Wow, it's huge. Where did we get the money for this?" Aaron asked.

"It is big isn't it Aaron?" Jaden Asked.

"Quite frankly it's from our champion, Mickey." The professor stepped in. He has black hair and hazel eyes, about 6'7, and pale.

"Oh hey Uncle Marty, that's where the funds came from, is our cousin Mickey?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, you're here for your pokedex right?" The professor asked.

"Yes and to get away from her." Aaron said as a reference to the bitch.

"Ahh, yes I know what you mean." He added. "Follow me."

**(Aaron's POV)**

I followed my uncle to the research room to get my pokeballs. As we got there he had two pokedexes in his hand, one blue with white and a bit of yellow accents. The other has orange with black as secondary colour with yellow accents. I grabbed the orange one and registered Jaden.

_**Kirlia; The emotion pokemon and evolved form of ralts: Kirlia can protect itself or trainer by distorting reality to change outcomes to its favour.**_

"Looks like all I have to do is put you in a pokeball." I said as I pointed the red ball at her, she slapped it out of the air with confusion and said "Not that colour. Get something like green or blue." I nodded and asked my uncle if he has any custom pokeballs so which to Jaden's liking.

"Here you go Aaron." Uncle Marty gave me a pokeball moments later. I took it from him and saw its sapphire blue with jade emeralds as accents in the letter "J". I shown the ball to her and she took it from me and put herself in it.

"Come out Jade!" I said excitedly. A flash came out of the ball and in her native tongue called her name.

"Now Jaden you have two easy options." I paused to see if she wants to hear them. "I'm listening." She said. "Good'" I continued, "you can either walk alongside me or travel in the safety of your ball."

She thinks for a moment and came a light blush across her face and shyly said "I-I'd love to w-walk with you."

"Good choice" I answered. The professor came out with my five other pokeballs and a map, and some weird looking watch. "It's a poketech that you can call or do other things on it and its wifi compatible. I've also added our numbers except for hers so your good to go." He said.

"Thanks uncle". I said as I picked Jaden up and put her on my shoulders and made my way for the door.

His voice stopped me "Oh Aaron, be safe." Marty said last.

"Yeah I love you too." I said back as I went out of the doors. I got outside and noticed a temperature shift. _'Well its barely noticeable by 10 degrees.' _I thought to myself.

I miss my family, my wife and two boys. I want to see them again but I don't know how that's gonna play out. I'm stuck as far as I know of here cause of being shot in the open isn't my plan at all. I just pray to God I'll get out of this with no injuries. But if I get shot without getting killed, my wife will surely do that to me. I'm glad I have a women like her as my wife wouldn't want it any other way because she cares about me.


End file.
